Vial of Dye
Mixing Guild Wars Armor Colors You can mix dye effects in the dye preview screen by simply dragging the dyes you wish to mix into the appropriate slots. Once you have the color you want click apply and the mix is applied directly to your armor. You no longer can mix dyes together to create a "Mixed Dye". Colors can be mixed only in the Dye Preview window, which then is only mixed when applied to the armor. You can also use grey in dye mixes; in this case the remover acts as the base color of the item the dye is applied to. For example, if you mixed a grey dye and a green dye and applied it to a Necromancer armor (base color Red), the resulting color would look the same as if you had applied a Red + Green mix. Each class's armor has a base color, as follows: Warrior = Yellow, Monk = White, Ranger = Tan, Necromancer = Red, Elementalist = Purple, Mesmer = Green, Assassin = Blue, Ritualist = Orange (Update as of 10/26/2006 - "Newly crafted armor now starts out gray. If you dye it to another color and then later want to restore it to its original appearance, just dye it gray. Vendors now sell gray dye instead of dye remover."(http://www.guildwars.com/support/gameupdates/) Adjacent is a chart of all dye combinations using two and three dyes (except Black). Dye Chart created by Fezz. Thanks go to all those who donated Dyes to this chart. You can also see All dye combinations. (some combinations may be inaccurate) Some general tips for mixing dyes: * Mixing Silver with another color produces a dull metallic version of that color. More specifically, adding silver dye in a mix increases contrast and decreases saturation. * Yellow + Blue usually makes a dirty yellow, although on some metallic armors it comes out as light blue. * Orange + Green generally makes a light brown color on cloth armor, or a rusty brown on metallic armor. * Red + Green makes a nice orangish bronze on some armors, and a dark brown on others. * Yellow + Purple makes a brown color, slightly lighter than the official brown dye you can choose for your armor when you make a new character. This combination very closely resembles the official brown dye on cloth-based armors, such as Assassin, Ranger, and Monk. It also makes a nearly official red dye color on metallic armors. * Red + Blue makes lighter purple than the purple Dye Notes *Dye behaves differently depending on the type of armor it is applied to. For some, applying black dye will turn the armor into a dark purplish color. Others may result in more of a dark gray. Before accepting to dye your armor, you may want to consider trying combinations inside of the preview window, to get a more desirable look for your character. *Dye is a somewhat valuable commodity, and as such is sometimes a target for farming. It is commonly believed that dye drops more frequently in pre-Searing. For more information on farming dye in pre-Searing, read the Green Hills County dye farming guide or Bandit Raid Dye Farming (Pre Searing). Also, in Wizards Folly (Pre-Searing), the Hulking Stone Elementals and Stone Elementals drop quite a few vials of Dyes as well. *Black dye or White dye are very rare drops. These have the obvious effects of increasing the market value of their specific vials of dye. New players are often unaware of this fact and occasionally fall prey to scammers (see dye scams for details). *Silver dye has the same drop rate as all other dyes except for black or white. However, its market price is generally higher than other non-high-end dyes because it is more sought after. Recently the prices for silver dye have dropped substantially. *Since the release of Nightfall, when you put a dye on your armor, a Dye Preview panel will open that allows you to see what your dye will look like on that armor, along with other items such as weapons, shields, bags, or even the end result of dye mixes. *The same colored dyes can not be mixed together alone. For example, you cannot mix only two silver dyes; you must have a separate color to go with the dyes, such as yellow or red. Buying and Selling Dye *If you want to make more gold off dye, don't sell to a trader. Simply check what the trader charges for the color you want to sell and lower the price a bit. (for example, say red is going for 600g, charge someone else 550g) You will make more gold that you may need. *Note: Do not buy gray dye from anyone for more than 50 gold. Scammers often try selling it for 1 platinum. Do not trade with those people. You can get gray dye for 50 gold at any merchant. *Always check the current prices at traders before selling to players. *'WARNING:' Hover over the dye in the trade window before accepting, as some dye colours can be mistaken for others, such as silver for grey. This is a popular scam players use. External Links *Dye Mixing on GuildWars Vault *Dye Mixing on GuildWarsGuru Forums *Fezz's collection of dye charts for every armor type on the OGaming forums (a work-in-progress) *The Naughty Necromancer: The female necromancer's guide to high end armor and dye (old) Category:Dyes Category:Items